Recuperando mi sonrisa
by Kiryu Zero
Summary: tk es un niño de 15 años,un poco solitario y frio un dia el y su abuela deciden mudarce a otra ciudad lo que menos imaginaba es que su vida fuera a cambiar tanto, protagonista takeru propongan parejas
1. Chapter 1

esta es mi primera historia espero les guste como protagonista a tk el primer capitulo es una presentacion, antes aclaro que digimon no me pertenece es de atarashi hongo y toei animacion, yo solo los tome prestado con fines de entretenimiento, sin mas mi primer capitulo.

**Recuperando mi sonrisa.**

** Capitulo I**

**Corazón sin esperanza.**

¡En todo este tiempo, siempre me he preguntado! ¿Que es el amor?, es decir que rayos es eso, siempre he pensado que es lo mas tonto del mundo, eso de que existe una persona especial que todos tenemos destinados esperándonos en alguna parte del mundo, con solo mencionarlo me parece una idiotez, ¡en serio como las personas aun pueden creer en eso!

De un tiempo para acá esa es mi forma de pensar y no tengo que exprimir mis neuronas para darme cuenta,¡como si los sentimientos sean tan difíciles de comprender!,como decía los sentimientos es la cosa mas ridícula que alguien se puso inventar, aun no me imagino que idiota invento la palabra sentimiento o mucho mas amor, seguramente era un idiota o tal vez una persona que de plano no tenia nada mejor que hacer, que complicarle la vida a los demás, pues ya no se puede hacer nada por mucho que me quisiera quejar.

A veces creo que solo estoy rodeado de tontos, simples personas que lo único que hacen es cegarse a todas las cosas que les suceden a diario, son ciegos o incompetentes por naturaleza y que creen todo esto lo se con solo mis cortos quince años de experiencia, una experiencia muy dura y traumática, bueno tampoco es que se necesite mucha para saberlo, no creen ¡aunque aun no se por que escribo como si estuviera hablando con alguien, a menos que mi cuaderno se considere una persona.

Bueno a lo que iba,¡por cierto para que escribo esto!¿quien sabe a lo mejor para desahogarme o perder el tiempo, ¡después de todo mi vida no es la mas emocionante del mundo!, en todo caso aunque para mi no es demasiado importante mi nombre es, Takeru Takaishi, algunos me llaman tk, aunque me da igual, supuestamente por cariño aunque yo pienso que solo lo hacer para molestarme, bueno sigo estoy en tercer año de preparatoria, mido 1,70cm, mi cabello es rubio intenso, mis ojos son azul cielo y por alguna extraña razón uno siempre un mismo estilo de ropa que es una camiseta amarilla con verde claro, un dije que me regalo mi mama, unos shorts, tenis verdes y sombrero de los que venden en la playa, aunque a veces cambio de ropa para que mi abuela no se enoje conmigo jejeje.

No suelo salir mucho, solo para hacer mis deberes, la escuela y las practicas de baloncesto, quien pensaría que yo takeru tendría mi propio equipo de baloncesto y si soy el capitán y he ganado muchos premios como jugador del año, pero ya cuando ganas muchas veces, las victorias pierden su valor, todos me felicitan no hay nadie que me interese ya sean las chicas que me ven jugar o mis compañeros de equipo o de clases, pero no les presto mucha atención, después de todo no son mas que simples aduladores.

Bueno hubo un tiempo en que yo era feliz, que sonreía todos los días y sentía que mi corazón se llenaba de una gran alegría, era mi mama mi linda madre, siempre fue la persona mas importante en mi vida, pero murió en un accidente de trancito hace años cuando era pequeño, no saben cuanto la extraño, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño ella me consentía mucho, cuando estaba triste me consolaba abrazándome poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho, por alguna razón eso me calmaba, cuando los doctores me dijeron que mi mama estaba muerta, sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos, mi mundo se derrumbaba.

Quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi si mi abuela no hubiera estado conmigo, ella se convirtió en mi madre y fue la que me crío y educo, estoy muy agradecido con ella, a veces pienso que es la única personas que me da fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, yo la quiero mucho pero siempre he sentido que no es lo mismo, ¡es muy posible que nadie pueda llenar el vacío que mi mama dejo en mi corazón, cuando yo solo era un niño!

Según lo que me había dicho mi abuela, tengo un padre, pero no lo conozco al parecer se sujeto hizo sufrir mucho a mi mama a tratado de comunicarse conmigo, pero lo desprecio con todas mis fuerzas ¿Qué cree que ha estas alturas puede ser un padre para mi?, ¡pues no lo necesito ya crecí y no hay vuelta atrás! Si eso no fuera suficiente, también tengo un hermano, lo único que se de el es que somos parecidos en algunos rasgos físicos y que es algún tipo de músico, otra parte de mi vida que preferí olvidar y que supere hace años.

Otra cosa que se de el es que me lleva unos tres o cuatro años, no les negare que cuando era mas pequeño, siempre quise una familia, un hogar pero al pasar del tiempo ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo, aunque muchas veces lloraba en mi habitación, callando el sonido de mi tristeza con mi almohada, aunque lo mantuve en secreto no quería preocupar a mi abuela.

Ahora me reprocho a mi mismo lo débil que fui en ese tiempo, pero todo cambio he estado solo todo este tiempo y prefiero seguir así, ¡después de todo quien necesita amigos o familia. Estoy mejor solo, después de todo ya no necesito a nadie perdí mis sentimientos, ¡he madurado!

Siempre he cumplido mis metas, ¿no soy quien soy? Hoy en día por la ayuda de los demás, si no por mi propio esfuerzo, los únicos que saben mis pensamientos son mis libros con los cuales me desahogo todos los días.

Aunque hoy es diferente, algunos pensaran que es raro, pero a mi desde cuando me interesa lo que piensen de mi, nunca me ha provocado hacer nada especial, hoy mi abuela y yo nos mudaremos a otra ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida, es decir comenzar de cero, por mi no hay problema nunca me encariño con mis casas anteriores, me tacharan de raro, pero últimamente tengo un raro presentimiento, como si algo fuera a cambiar, tal vez después de tanto tiempo me pase algo importante que cambie mi visión de las cosas o solo sean figuraciones mías, lo único que me queda es esperar a ver que es lo que el destino me aguarda.

Continuara.

notas: este fue mi primer capitulo, a claro historia alterna, takeru tiene una forma de pensar un poco depresiva pero ira cambiando poco a poco, no tengo idea que pareja ponerla x eso ustedes decidanlo con sus comentarios nos hablamos.


	2. Chapter 2

** Recuperando mi sonrisa.**

** Capitulo II**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**advertencia:digimon no me pertenece todos sus personajes son propiedad de toei animacion,bandai y atarashi hongo yo solo lo uso con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucros sin mas aqui esta el segundo capitulo.**

Después de varias horas de viaje al fin pude llegar a mi destino, la bella ciudad de Tokio, desde las alturas se podía ver la famosa torre de Tokio entre otras atracciones que me llamaron mucho la atención, entre las cuales estaban parques, centros comerciales, puestos de comida rápida entre muchos otros.

Quede asombrado con tanta variedad y sin contar que ese lugar estaba adornado con hermosas luces de todos los colores que conocía y hasta otros que ni tenia idea que existían, bueno después de todo era llamada la gran joya de Japón y mis ojos contemplaban esa inmensa belleza que solo se comparaba con el impactante brillo de las estrellas que se podía ver esa noche.

Luego de que el avión aterrizara, mi abuela y yo tomamos un taxi el que nos llevaría a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Al llegar lo único que pude ver fue un gran edificio no se veía muy costoso pero tampoco muy económico, al llegar al apartamento solo saque las llaves y abrí la puerta, mientras veía su interior, creo que inspeccione cada detalle.

-abuela: ¿que te parece tk te gusta?, se que no es un lugar muy grande ni mucho menos lujoso, pero es un bonito lugar ¡no crees!

-tk: eso no tiene importancia, para mí es perfecto y si lo acomodamos bien puede ser un lugar muy cómodo.

-abuela: si y viene con todo lo que podemos necesitar como cocina, sala, comedor, tres habitaciones y dos baños.

-tk: y por cierto donde esta mi habitación, ¡ya quiero verla!

-abuela: vamos a desempacar, después de todo fue un viaje muy pesado.

-tk: eso estaría bien, pero creo que este lugar necesita primero una limpieza, esta como un poco sucio- con un tono burlón.

-abuela: Que te parece si tu limpias, mientras yo preparo la cena.

-tk: solo acepte con mi cabeza y empecé con la limpieza, por alguna razón un poco rara siempre me ha gustado limpiar, bueno siendo honesto me gusta hacer cualquier tipo de tarea, que voy a hacer así soy yo y más cuando de premio tengo uno de los exquisitos platillos de la abuela.

Salí corriendo a buscar un tobo con agua y un trapeador, luego empecé a limpiar todo, ya que se notaba que este lugar tenía un buen tiempo abandonado, tal vez meses o años, ¡como saberlo!

Aunque limpiar el lugar no fue tarea fácil había telarañas y polvo por todas partes entre los cuales estaban el techo, las paredes y el piso, me detuve por unos segundos a descansar, luego me di la tarea de organizar el lugar, aunque termine rápido no habíamos traído muchas cosas, yo traje mi ropa, mis inseparables libros y no podía faltar mi equipo de practica.

Mi abuela algunos recuerdos y uno que otra baratija.

Al terminar solo me eche al piso estaba muerto de cansancio, voltee mi mirada a la sala, pude ver una fotografía de mi madre tirada ahí en el piso, saque energías de quien sabe donde y la tome mientras la puse en una mesita en el centro de la sala, la limpie un poco y puse una sonrisa de melancolía sin percatarme de una mano en mi hombro.

-Abuela: otra vez viendo esa foto, no deberías torturarte de esa manera, ella ya esta en un mejor lugar.

-tk: eso es algo que no me lo termino de creer, un mejor lugar por que las personas siempre mencionan esa palabra tan molesta, no se si son idiotas o solo lo hacen para darme un consuelo, si es así ¿Qué lugar es ese?

-tk: sabes bien que eso es algo que ni siquiera yo lo se, pero si hay algo de que estoy segura, es que mi hija te esta cuidando este en donde este y vamos sécate esas lagrimas no creo que se sienta feliz de verte llorar.

-tk: eso ya no importa, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no siento la diferencia, todavía la extraño como el primer día, aun recuerdo su manera de ser tan delicada y sutil, hoy pude ver a muchos niños con sus madres me hace recordar cuando me llevaba al parque o me leía cuantos antes de dormir.

-abuela: se que nadie puede llenar ese vacío, que hay en tu corazón pero ella le hubiera gustado que siguieras siendo el mismo y no que te alejaras de las personas en la forma que lo hiciste.

-Tk: ¡tal vez tengas razón!

-abuela: que te parece si comemos ya.

-tk: solo asistí y trate de animarme un poco, al principio se formo un silencio un poco incomodo, que yo mismo interrumpí, pues me estaba muriendo de hambre y empecé a comer todo lo que se me cruzo en el camino, estaba hambriento.

-abuela: tk, después de comer deberías de dormir un poco, mañana es tu primer día de escuela y será muy agitado.

Tk: no te preocupes abuela, siempre he sido un buen estudiante seguro que es un día aburrido, lo dije mientras tenia una gran cantidad de panes aun en mi boca.

-abuela: ¡vamos!, cambia esa actitud, hay más en la vida que solo los estudios, el baloncesto y leer libros, hacer unos buenos amigos, no te vendrían nada mal.

-tk: al escuchar eso, casi me ahogo con toda esa comida en mi boca, pero eso no me impidió responder- no es necesario me la paso mejor estando solo, mañana me inscribiré en el equipo de la escuela y si no me dejan tarea, seguramente me paso un rato al parque y así aprovecho para practicar un poco, no hay que darle mucha importancia a ese asunto de los amigos.

-abuela: solo echo un largo suspiro, a veces pienso que es lo que tienes en la cabeza, aunque tengo entendido que tu padre y también tu hermano viven en esta misma ciudad, tal vez si los frecuentas un poco ustedes podrían- se detuvo a escuchar un fuerte golpe que choco contra la mesa.

tk: y eso que, será mejor que no se me acerquen por que no me hago responsable de hacer una tontería, además ese hombre que nos abandono hace tantos años no tiene derecho de verme y mucho menos de llamarme hijo- solo me pare y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, estaba de mal humor y me habían amargado la noche o lo que quedaba de ella.

Abuela: deberías darle una oportunidad, si supieras que tu hermano estudia en la misma escuela que tu, me pregunto como reaccionarias.

Al entrar a mi habitación y tirarme en mi nueva cama, me puse a reflexionar un poco y estoy seguro de mi decisión, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya es tarde para recuperar mi relación con mi padre, no lo necesito ni a el ni a ese supuesto hermano que tengo.

Como no tenia sueño empecé a leer un libro que me gustaba mucho, era uno que mama me había regalado se trataba de unas criaturas muy famosas últimamente llamadas digimon, me sume tanto en los recuerdos que me provocaba que sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente, estaba cansado los iba a volver a cerrar cuando recordé que hoy tenia clases, salte de la cama y como si dependiera mi vida de ello, me duche, me vestí y Salí corriendo no tenia tiempo de sentarme a desayunar, tome un pan y Salí corriendo, no sabia bien la dirección de mi escuela, me había enojado tanto la noche anterior, que se me olvido preguntarle a mi abuela en donde quedaba- pensé soy un idiota.

No puede ser es mi primer día y llegare tarde eso si que es bueno, estaba tan agitado que sin darme cuenta había tropezado con alguien, mientras mis libros caían por todas partes.

-tk: ¡lo siento mucho!- no me fije por donde iba.

-?: no te preocupes yo también iba distraído y a todo esto estas bien.

-tk: claro, al recuperarme del impacto me di cuenta que era un chico no muy mayor que yo tal vez unos tres o cuatro años, me sonroje ligeramente al ver una linda sonrisa.

-?: te pasa algo, estas muy agitado.

-tk: no, no es nada, no pude evitar balbucear por los nervios.

?: Aquí tienes tus libros, ¿ te diriges a la escuela ,no.

Tk: si estoy un poco retrasado, si me disculpas tengo que irme, me hubiera ido pero ese joven me tomo de la muñeca.

-?: al menos me puedes decir tu nombre.

-Tk: ¿mi nombre?- si antes estaba nervioso ahora estaba alterado, para que rayos quería saber mi nombre, quería soltarme pero esa gran sonrisa, me hizo dudar, ¡después de todo solo es un nombre que puede haber de malo en eso!- mi nombre es takeru…takeru takaishi y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-?: con que el pequeño takeru, sabes no es necesario que te diga mi nombre, por que estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver y si es así me gustaría conocerte mas me interesas mucho.

-tk: ya no lo soportaba si antes estaba confundido esto definitivamente me había sacado de mis casillas, que nos volveremos a ver, que le intereso y le dije mi nombre y el no me dice el suyo, tal vez se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza o es algún tipo de depravado, pero por alguna razón no me podía enojar con el, ¿Por qué? eso era algo que ni yo mismo sabia.

-?: ya deberías irte o llegaras tarde.

Tk: es cierto, solo le di las gracias y Salí corriendo mientras veía por ultima vez su sonrisa, sinceramente no se que me paso con el, quede embobado con su cara o que, bueno que se le va a hacer aunque tengo un raro presentimiento acerca de el, pero debe ser solo tonterías mías.

Continuara.

* * *

notas: este capitulo me quedo muy lento, pero no soy de los que explican las cosas a golpes, pero los siguientes seran mejores lo prometo, esta persona misteriosa es muy importante para la historia cualquiera adivinaria quien es, pero bueno dejenme comentarios aunque sean de criticas.

nos leemos


End file.
